1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stirrup and more specifically it relates to a pivoting stirrup system for increasing the comfort and safety for a rider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Saddles typically include a pair of stirrups for a rider of an animal (e.g. horse). The rider uses the stirrups for mounting the animal, support during riding and for dismounting the animal. Conventional stirrups are comprised of a foot support having a pair of support members extending upwardly from the foot support forming a U-shaped structure that is pivotally attached at an upper end to a strap that is attached to the saddle.
One of the problems with conventional stirrups is that the foot support is relatively narrow from front to back making them uncomfortable for riders over extended periods of time. Another problem is that the foot support of the stirrup itself does not pivot during mounting, riding or dismounting thereby making it difficult to mount and dismount along with uncomfortable for extended periods of riding since the foot support has little movement, if any, with respect to the support members that extend upwardly to the strap of the saddle. Another problem encountered by riders with conventional stirrups is that during dismounting the animal their foot may get caught in the stirrup since the foot support portion of the stirrup does not pivot resulting in physical harm to the rider particularly if the animal moves forwardly during the dismount.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved pivoting stirrup system for increasing the comfort and safety for a rider.